Ryuko Kagari
Ryuko Kagari is the mother of Akko Kagari. She makes her debut in the Little Witch Academia Special: Operation Smile. Smile to Mother!!. Appearance She is well regarded as a "Japanese Beauty". Having pearl colored skin and luscious reddish brown hair. She occasionally appear during meetings or parties in a Japanese kimono. Personality Ryuko has a somewhat silent but almost emotionless persona which allowed her to handle the pressure in her workplace. However, Ryuko's actual feelings are attuned to those of her daughter's, Akko. She is upset that she failed as a mother due to spending more time in her company causing her to unable to watch her daughter grow. Hence she makes it up to Akko by providing her with whatever she wanted if it made her happy. Ryuko could get very violent whenever she witness her daughter in danger. History Ryuko traveled to Luna Nova to inspect the school. While the teachers made several attempts to impress her due to Ryuko having controlled a large percentage of the school, Ryuko also wanted to find Akko who had left with her friends to find the perfect present for her. As time passes, Ryuko becomes irritated at the school's performance. Suddenly, Akko and her friends returned having use the Shiny Rod to open a portal to the main ballroom. Akko landed on Ryuko's arms. However, the teachers are furious at Akko but met with resistance from an enraged Ryuko demanding an answer from them why her daughter was in that situation causing everyone in Luna Nova to be aware Akko's relation to Ryuko. After a loud and volatile confrontation, Ryuko forgives the teachers since Akko explained to her. With that, Ryuko and Akko admit their feelings to each other and Akko handed the present to her mother who is delighted to make actual progress in bonding with her daughter. After that, the two spent touring across Luna Nova and Blytonbury. Ryuko proceeds to leave, thanking her daughter for the time but before she did, she congratulated Ursula for mentoring Akko. However whispering into Ursula's ears, Ryuko threatens Ursula that she'll close down the school if anything were to happen to Akko. Ursula stares at Ryuko whose implied that she is aware who she is and what she has done. Relationships Akko Kagari: Akko and Ryuko have a very distant relationship. This made Ryuko to feel she failed as a mother to Akko who unknown to Ryuko, felt she failed as a daughter to her. Upon obtaining a significant control over the Luna Nova Magical Academy, Ryuko decided to transfer her daughter there as a way of making things right. When Akko was confronted by the teachers of the school, Ryuko immediately came to her daughter's defense by threatening the demolish of the school should they harm Akko. After giving her present, Akko revealed to Ryuko that the latter was ultimately the main reason she decided to go to Luna Nova as by becoming Shiny Chariot she could bring smiles to everyone including her mother. This touched Ryuko to hug her mother as the love from her daughter was the greatest gift. Ursula Calistis: At first, it seems Ryuko respected Ursula for looking after and mentoring her daughter. However, Ryuko whispered into Ursula's ears showing there is a severe hostile confrontation and that should anything happen to Akko, Ursula and Luna Nova will be destroyed. Its heavily implied Ryuko is fully aware that Ursula is the missing Shiny Chariot and the one responsible for her daughter's magic deficiency. Category:OC Category:Characters